mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
The Joker
The Joker is a DC Universe supervillain that is featured in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Story The Joker escaped from prison and fleed into Gotham until he was confronted and defeated by Batman. Whoever, when Batman was distracted fighting Liu Kang, The Joker escaped. As he was running, he encounter Scorpion who defeated the Joker in combat. Lex Luthor recruited the Joker with Catwoman,and Deathstroke and his team of villains. Luthor dispatched Joker to find the teleportal that would send them back to Apocalyps along with Deathstroke. They meet Sonya Blade and Kano and fought,The Joker took on Sonya while Deathstroke took on Kano. The Joker defeats Sonya and pushes Deathstroke aside and takes on Kano himself and defeats him to. The Kombat Rage gets to him and he betrays Deathstroke, defeating him too. He takes on his old archnemesis Batman, believing to be able to defeat him also,and loses to Batman. He is defeated in the final battle between the DC universe heroes and The Mortal Combat heroes, whoever Superman and Raiden defeated Dark Kahn. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "An insanely homicidal super-villain, the Joker's white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. The self-styled "Clown Prince of Crime" has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch-nemesis, Batman." Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Joker's Wild:' Joker throws a playing card lined with steel at the opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Sinister Heels:' Joker grabs the opponent and kicks them repeatedly with the back of his foot. (MKvsDCU) *'Put It There, Pal:' Joker counters an opponent's attack by grabbing their hand and shocking them with his electric joybuzzer. He then laughs giddily and dances in a circle. (MKvsDCU) *'Bombs Away:' Joker throws a bomb with a smiley face on it that bounces up and down before exploding. He can do this from far away or close up. (MKvsDCU) *'Magic Trick:' Joker is enveloped in a cloud of green smoke. Any button which is pressed in this brief state will produce a different attack. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Stomp:' Joker does a flying jump kick. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Slide:' Joker does a sliding kick across the ground. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Bomb:' Joker appears from the mist with a bomb in his hand. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Pistol Whip:' Joker smacks the opponent with pistol. (MKvsDCU) *'The Funnyman:' Joker dances around, boosting his rage meter. (MKvsDCU) *'Punching Bag:' Joker fires a punching glove attached to a string that goes halfway across the field. (MKvsDCU) Endings *'MK vs DCU:' "As the worlds separated, the Joker discovered he had retained his new powers. With them he soon controlled all of Gotham, proclaiming himself "Mayor Joker." Under his rule, the city devolved into chaos. He now holds a tournament in which "contestants" are forced to fight to the death for his amusement. The winner will face off against the Joker himself." Fatalities *[[Video:Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe: Joker's Fatality 1 US Version|thumb|300px|left|The Killing Joke: Joker pulls out a prop gun and fires it, unfurling a small flag which says "BANG!". The Joker laughs hysterically and quickly pulls out a real gun and shoots his opponent in the head. In the US version, this Fatality has been edited to where it closes up on the Joker as he shoots his opponent in the head. (MKvsDCU)]] *[[Video:Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe: Joker's Fatality 2|thumb|300px|left|Playing Cards: Joker flicks a few razor cards at his opponent, sticking them in their body. He throws the last one into the opponent's forehead. (MKvsDCU)]] Trivia * The Joker is the one out of the two only fighter in the MK vs. DC Universe game who laughs when he is under the influence of rage. * Joker is also the only fighter to hit the opponent AFTER they are down. He does this by stomping on their groin. This cannot be prevented, and always happens when a fatality is not performed. * His Fatality, the Killing Joke, is named after the oneshot comic showcasing a psychological battle between him and his archnemesis, Batman, whilst detailing pieces of his life before turning into the Joker. * In his ending, using the powers he gained using the worldmerge crisis, he took over Gotham City and turned it into a city of chaos as "Major Joker", it is implied that he has become the DC Universe's version of Shang Tsung as there is mention of a tournament where contestants fight for his amusement, where the winner faces him in a fight to the death, a clear reference to the first Mortal Kombat game. *His second fatality, Playing Cards, is similar to Noob Saibot's Shuriken Barrage in Deception. Except Noob used loads of stars while he only used 5 to 8 of his razor cards. Category:DC Universe Category:Evil Characters